


Troublesome

by ImKnotQueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Het Relationship, Communication, Cunnilingus, Domestic, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Favorite, Ficlet, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, Non-Penetrative Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OTP Feels, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: Shikaku experiences his first heat with his partner, Yoshino. For everything he researched growing up, nothing prepares him for this.Thankfully, Yoshino has more than enough patience and the couple knows how to communicate.





	Troublesome

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Naruto' nor am I profiting from this.

Shikaku recognizes the smell as he approaches the house: burnt sugar, raspberries, and bitter herbal supplements ever present whenever an omega is entering heat. A hush has settled over their neighborhood, another unspoken rule during heats. Omegas and their respective partners are to enjoy peaceful spaces in the early days with medical teams claiming it allowed easier transitions, especially for those unaware what to expect. 

A responsible sensei has once been dictated as ‘right’ to teach his class on what to expect from a heat, grouping them into separate rooms based on their status. For him, lessons insisted he was lucky being an alpha and gratitude should be expressed considering alphas in other villages didn't get such training. 

Heats were for the alpha. An alpha unable to perform a knot was useless. Sterile alphas deserved banishment. Yoshino didn't know those parts. Inoichi revealed what happened in their classroom following ceaseless guessing games and the occasional threat to reveal his crush. 

Omegas were advised never to base their experience off other omegas. Symptoms were typically the same but alphas and betas determined how smooth things went. Eventually, he snuck a book and learned just what to expect as far as symptoms and the feelings which could come with heats. 

Somehow, it doesn't prepare him for this. 

Yoshino raises her head but remains on the couch, fingers tightly curled into the comforter from their bed. One hand presses on her stomach, a weak attempt to will nausea away as she resumes her former position. 

“Everything is fine,” she promises. “I'm just in the small percentage unlucky to begin heats with fatigue and nausea. A couple of days will ease the symptoms.”

Shikaku tucks the comforter beneath her legs. Fatigue for her means putting everything into the ‘impossible’ pile otherwise she insists on pushing things, furthering whatever she's come down with. Keeping her rested proves just as challenging in normal times. Now, he has no idea what the change will be. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Shikaku brushes his lips over her forehead, relieved when she sinks deeper into the couch. “I'll have time off as per Konoha rules. I'm prepared to do whatever is necessary.” 

Her knuckles brush his cheek, warmed from being beneath the comforter. “Nothing much can be done right now, love. Food isn't a priority right now but a little tea and snuggles together would be enjoyable. 

Her reassurance isn't enough. Shikaku hovers, pushing her hair behind her ears and peppering her face with kisses until she shoos him away, reminding him that tea comes prior to snuggles. She's already dimmed the lights and turned on the overhead fans, ticking quietly as he moves around the kitchen. Yoshino’s persistent nesting habits have paid off with things remaining in designated locations. 

“Does it matter which mug?” 

Yoshino doesn't give a response, nose turned into the couch arms. Her snores are barely loud enough to disturb the fans ticking. He heaves an exaggerated sigh, slipping his arms beneath and hoisting her up. 

“I go to all this trouble,” he murmurs. “Tea was going to be exchanged for snuggles. Yet, here we are.” 

No sooner does he place her in their bed, does she roll over and begin nuzzling his pillow. He watches, entranced as her arms wander, searching for him. Her lips twist into a frustrated pout, the first he's ever seen from her. Joining her is the proper thing as her partner but watching her, asleep and now growling at his pillow for some indiscretion? 

“I'll be there in a second,” he promises, chancing a kiss to her temple. “Whatever he did? I don't think he's worth scattering feathers around our bedroom.”

Her tossing settles just enough for him to wiggle beneath the covers with a pillow borrowed from the guest room. It cannot be comfortable to sleep with her face squished into his chest but she refuses to be moved once she gets in the position. 

He sleeps that night. 

-

Yoshino's fatigue continues through the week, establishing a new routine. Shikaku does the chores despite her mumbled promises that she can do it. Her tea usually goes cold but settles her stomach for the time she is awake. When nausea settles, he cocoons her in blankets and moves her to the requested areas. Yoshino watches him clean, organize, garden, and herd the deer. 

“I didn't know this could be so peaceful,” she teases. “Watching someone else do the tasks is quite enjoyable.” 

Shikaku huffs, raising his shirt to wipe his forehead, pausing when he hears the eager sharp inhale. Her blankets have been shed. Her eyes are glassy with burgeoning lust. 

“I'm not rejecting you.” Shikaku lowers his shirt. “Is this what you want though? I don't mean the heat. I mean my partner. I mean Yoshino. Is this the heat or is this, my partner?” 

Yoshino takes another breath, shallow now as she gathers up the blankets. Her arousal hasn't diminished completely but she's no longer prepared to jump him. 

“I should go back inside,” she says. “I'll go take a cool shower. Do you need anything?” 

Having his partner be back would be a step. Keeping her happy with other activities that don't require their clothes being off would be even bigger. Instead, he goes over, kneels down and presses a quick kiss to her forehead. 

“I don't need anything right now,” he promises. “I'll be in once everything here is done.” 

Yoshino pushes her face against his chest with a groan. Ordering her inside is the appropriate thing to do. Her eagerness isn't true. Her eagerness isn't proper. Even a usual ‘regular’ kiss doesn't feel appropriate. 

“I wish I knew how to help you. I know how to help, but you aren't the proper Yoshino right now.” 

Yoshino’s next kiss misses, hitting his jawline rather than his cheek. “I know, my love. I know. Our classes always insisted heats remain private and personal, but this might be an exception. Ibiki and Inoichi might have some advice on how to help.” 

“Does this mean we’re beyond privacy?” 

“For now.” 

Morino, the interrogator known to make people wet themselves with a single scowl arrives with a gift. Some other patrons try sneaking glances but he doesn't appear even slightly embarrassed. 

“Inoichi enjoys burning incense during his heats. No matter what the source, scents become unbearable and this helps distract him. We've tried other things but this works best.” 

Shikaku manages a weak smile even with his stomach churning anxiety. “Chouza has been complaining that he smells artificial cherries. I suppose now we know the source.”

“I don’t care much for the smell.” Ibiki shrugs. “Artificial cherries can calm him down enough for sleep. Thankfully he hasn't experienced any desire to ingest it yet.”

Its an invitation for him to share. Relieved, he vomits the fears instilled from the lessons growing up, her inability to truly consent in this mental state and the instinctive drive to relieve her. 

“Knotting isn't necessary.” Ibiki waves away his disturbed expression. “Penetration isn't necessary either, but communicating with them is. You can reach a person through the heat with patience. Recognize what is your partner and what isn't. Heats aren't always the best time for experimentation because heightened senses might make it feel enjoyable at that moment. Once a heat wears off though, you might find its not really enjoyed.” 

Shikaku chances a small nudge to his side. “Is this coming from experience, Morino?” 

“I can't share that classified information, Nara.”

-

Yoshino trusts him. Her eyes haven't lost their glassiness but her touches are familiar, warm and reassuring as he peppers her face with kisses. Curious, he chances to give her collarbone a hurried lick. It's too late to cover the startled shriek. With colored cheeks, she reaches up to undo his hair. 

“I'm confused on whether that was a happy sound,” Shikaku smirks as her expression becomes frustrated, fumbling for his hair tie. “Is my mighty wife going to be outdone by a hair tie?” 

Her tongue peeks from between her lips with concentration until finally, she manages to pull it loose. “I haven't been outdone by this. I will only be outdone once we lose track of it…” 

Yoshino tosses the hair tie somewhere over his shoulder, takes his face between her hands and pulls him down for a kiss. Here, he no longer dreads the smell and tastes that her heat brings. Burnt sugar and raspberries are a requirement in everything he ingests. Were he allowed the option, her scent would be spread over everything that he comes into contact with. An excited possessive growl rumbles in his chest, startling them both as they separate. 

“Please?” 

Her touch takes on desperation, squirming and twitching against his body and the mattress, searching for the desired friction. Her eyes have brightened with hope, with lust as she nuzzles his chest. 

“Shikaku, my love -- it is me, I promise.” Her tongue drags across his collarbone. “I love you. Now please, please. I need you.” 

“Be careful with your tongue,” he sighs. “I might be the one shrieking next.” 

Yoshino manages to huff a startled laugh until his attention turns to her thighs. Somewhere between her sharp inhales, she huffs apologies for missing this area while shaving, begging he pay attention to a different area. Moving would be easier -- but lingering and teasing her is far more enjoyable. Her head lolls back and forth, one hand moving across her torso and the other dropping to rest near his head. Shikaku glances up, smirking as she watches him through darkened eyes.

“Don't you dare,” she gasps, hand winding into his hair. “Shikaku…” 

Burnt sugar and raspberries taste even better right from the source. Open, he pauses, admiring the beautiful pink, groaning as the scent hits him. Yoshino gives him a tentative hair pull, dragging him closer in a demand. 

What else can he do but comply? 

Shikaku allows her to take over, guiding him with enthusiastic hair tugs, going one step further and dropping her other hand to touch his forehead and cheekbones, gasps dropping and rising with one statement echoing over and over.

I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate every single bookmark, comment, and kudos. I absolutely adore Shikaku and Yoshino and feel this couple needs more attention.


End file.
